


The Perfect Morning

by Blue_Amber



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Creative Work, Fanart, Fangirl, First Meetings, Gen, London, Regent's Park, Report from London, Sadly just Fantasy, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber
Summary: London, home of the hottest British actors.Me, fangirl from Germany, studying abroad.Put it together, add some Tom Hiddleston and you get ... the perfect morning!





	The Perfect Morning

I love London.

Since I was there for the first time at the age of eight, I have loved this city. But I’m from Germany. I have lived there for my whole life. And also within Germany I have never moved, but I also never wanted to leave my home.

Until I returned to London for holiday two years ago. I had been there for two weeks and as I left I felt really sad and not complete anymore. It was like some part of me had stayed there.

It was about half a year later when I received an e-mail from my university – like all other students too. It was the invitation to an information lecture about studying abroad. That was the day I started thinking about leaving Germany for some time. Of course, London was the first place that came to my mind. So I visited the lecture and talked to my parents with whom I still lived.

Lots of things needed to be managed, I had to apply at a university in London, get a flat, this sort of stuff.

Long story short: I studied in London for one year.

Many things had happened during my time there, quite unusual things as well, which, I think, are worth to be told.

 

Despite coming there for the autumn semester, it was still quite warm in London when I arrived there. The weather was really nice, too. It were another two weeks until uni would start so I had plenty of time to unpack my stuff. I had managed to get a room in a flat-sharing community. The person who normally used it was also abroad. My flatmates were really nice, two brothers, even twins, who came from Liverpool to London to study there. We got along very well.

But within the first week I didn't just unpack. I also looked around for a job since London is no cheap city. I would really need some extra money. Within a few days a managed to get a job in a nice tea house. I was more than happy since I really liked tea – and scones, oh, I loved them!

The first few days I was on the streets a lot, doing some more sightseeing. I also kept my eyes open to maybe spot some of my favourite actors, who lived in London. Yes, I admit it, I was and still am a fangirl. It would have been my biggest dream to run into Benedict Cumberbatch or Tom Hiddleston during my time there. And within the first days I was permanently exited when being outside or in the busses or the tube, because if you are in the same city as your hero, there always is the _possibility_ to see or even meet them.

But I has not been that lucky.

After one week of running around London, I got a little bit exhausted and spent my spare time as I usually do: with creative work.

Yes, I am quite a creative person. I write fanfictions, I draw (mostly fanart), I write poems and songs (okay, I just rewrite songs, like making song parodies) and I like filming and editing. I have also always been a child of nature, I loved the parks in London, and so I was extremely happy when I found out that the beautiful Regent's Park was quite close to my flat. It only took me a ten-minute walk to get there, which was pretty awesome.

I know, lots of people don't like getting up early in the morning. But due to the change in my way of eating a few months ago when I decided to get rid of all processed foods and just eat good, healthy and organic stuff, I had a lot more energy and managed to leave my bed early in the morning. So, it became kind of a ritual for me to get up at six in the morning, dress and then leave for the park.

When I had strolled through the park for the third time, I had discovered a beautiful tree, which stood quite alone in a quite big area of grass. It was quite close to one of the paths running through the park, but I had instantly fell in love with this place. So, every morning at quarter past six I sat down at the tree with my pad, my pens and pencils and got creative.

It was so incredibly relaxing and when I returned to the flat after one or two hours (depending on when I had lectures), I always felt so good. I also had a lot of great ideas sitting there, which would be good for fanfictions and the songs almost wrote themselves.

But soon the days started to get colder, autumn took over and the summer passed. But I didn't want to give up my morning ritual and so I just dressed warmer and continued my creative time.

 

It was one special morning, I want to write about, which did not start special. It was quite chilly outside, so I was glad that I chose to wear a jumper under my jacket. The park was completely empty, obviously, I was the only person crazy enough to be here on a Monday morning at six. But I didn't care. I sat down at my tree – yes, it belonged to me now, at least in my mind – and started to work on a rewritten song about my feelings for Tom Hiddleston.

Yes, I confess that I am a _Hiddlestoner_.

This man was perfection in its purest form. I hadn't liked the fact that he had dated Taylor Swift but since that relationship was – thank god! – over, he had become my strongest desire again. I couldn't help it, I did not chose to fall for this British man, I did not chose to have my expectations of how a man would have to be, so that I might be able to love him, raised so much that only one man could meet them. I did not chose the Hiddlestoner life. It chose me.

Tom Hiddleston ruined me for all men.

But the worst: He didn't even know that I existed.

And he would never know because I would never get the chance to meet him.

If you really think about it, it's pretty sad. You lose your heart to a man you know he's way out of your reach, but you can't do anything against. So, you try to compensate your loss by writing smutty fanfictions, in which you meet your idol, he immediately falls in love with you, you have amazing sex and stay together for eternity, just hoping it would make the situation you're stuck in … better.

Why did life had to be so unfair?

Just as I successfully turned my sadness, my desire and my disappointment into pretty awesome lyrics, I realized that someone had left the path and come over to me. The first thing I saw were running shoes. Oh, so just someone, who wondered (during his morning run) what this crazy person (me) might do, sitting here alone this early.

I looked up to see his face and my heart just stopped beating.

Literally.

I'm not joking.

I know that it's not possible but my heart just forgot to pound about ten times.

This could not be real!

It was just impossible!

This was Tom _fucking_ Hiddleston!

Tom Hiddleston was standing in front of me. At seven in the morning. In Regent's Park.

‘Excuse me, Miss,’ he said. ‘I did not mean to bother you.’

‘You weren't,’ I managed to make the incredible effort to say something.

‘I know it might sound a bit weird,’ he continued and I asked myself how anything this man could possibly say should sound weird, ‘but I already saw you several times sitting here during my morning run and I … I don't know … I just felt like talking to you. Is that weird?’

‘A little bit,’ I answered. ’But don't worry, I'm weird too, so it's fine.’

He smiled and I was about to swoon again.

‘May I ask you for your name?‘ he asked politely.

‘You may,’ I smiled and was totally astonished that he – Tom Hiddleston – was interested in my name. This wasn't really happening, was it? ‘I'm Christina Baumann. And of course, I know who you are.’

The actor laughed. ‘Anyway, I wish to introduce myself properly. I'm Tom Hiddleston.’

We shook hands.

‘It's an honour to meet you.’ That was the understatement of the millennium.

‘Your name does not sound British,’ Tom realized.

‘Yes, indeed, I am from Germany.’

‘I almost thought that,’ he said, looking so incredibly handsome again. ‘I like Germany.’

‘Have you ever been there for more than a few days and anywhere else than in Berlin?’ I asked.

‘Actually, I have but I've never seen much of the country.’

‘That's a pity. There are some really nice spots in Germany.’

Great, now I started advertising my home country. Why didn't I ask him to just come over, stay with me for a few weeks and let me show him Germany?

‘Obviously,’ he just answered. ‘May I ask what you are doing, sitting here all alone?’

I pointed on my pad. ‘Just some creative stuff, drawing, writing, whatever comes to my mind and makes me happy. I enjoy being outside in the nature, also when it's not that great weather.’

‘May I have a look?’ Tom Hiddleston wanted to know.

He didn't ask that, did he?

No, that was impossible!

Then I remembered the content of the pages of the pad. Drawings of Tom Hiddleston, plots for fanfictions (since I chose to improve my English, they were written in English, of course), song lyrics about Tom...

God, if I showed him, he would think of me as a total creep!

‘Oh, I will need to know you much better to allow that,’ I said, hoping that he won't be mad at me.

In my mind, the title I would give this moment, already formed: “This was how I fucked up with Tom Hiddleston”.

He looked around and said, ‘It's pretty chilly, isn't it?’

‘It is,’ I confirmed, not sure why he had pointed out this fact.

‘Come on, let's go!’ Tom said, offering me his hand to get up.

I was highly confused. ‘I'm sorry?’

‘Oh, just if you have nothing to do and nowhere to be, I would like to take you to a little tea house, I really like. It's warm in there,’ he explained.

But still I was unable to understand the meaning of his words.

‘Do you … did you just invite me to have a cup of tea with you?’ I asked.

No, that would be ridiculous!

He wanted to say something else and I just heard what I wanted, what I wished for to hear.

‘Yes,’ he managed to surprise me.

‘Why?’

‘You fascinate me,’ the actor admitted and again I was sure to not being able to understand English anymore. “Fascinate” had to have another meaning than “fascinate”.

‘It has been a long time since I last met someone like you,’ he continued, pretending to not notice my confusion.

‘Someone like me?’ I asked, unsure if this was good or bad, and clueless of what that should mean.

He offered me his hand again. ‘It's better to talk while moving,’ he explained.

Totally puzzled, I took his hand and he helped me to get up. I reached for my pad and then I followed him back to the path, while the hand he had touched had started prickling.

‘Someone like me?’ I repeated my question.

‘I've seen you a few times within the last week. And you really stayed me in mind.’

What the fuck?

I definitely had forgotten the translation of _every_ word!

‘Every time I passed you, you were sitting there under the tree, completely lost in whatever you were doing,’ he remembered. ‘And there was this special look on your face while working on your … creative stuff?’

I nodded. ‘Creative stuff.’

‘It was the look of pure and true happiness,’ the man told me. ‘It has been a really long time since I saw this happiness, this joy the last time. So, I would really, really like to know what it is that makes you so happy and one with your environment.’

Oh, if he knew...

‘So why didn't you just ask?’ I wanted to know. 

‘I did,’ he remembered me, ‘but you just told me that you need to know me better to show me your works. So maybe a little breakfast could help with that.’ 

Again... What the fuck?

_What the actual fuck?_

‘Okay, either this is a dream or you're fucking kidding me,’ I huffed. ‘What is it?’

‘Why should I do that?’ Tom asked.

‘ _Exactly_! Why should you take me to breakfast?’ I responded. ‘I don't understand.’

The actor laughed. ‘If you feel better, me neither. Normally, I would not do this but as I saw you today, I just felt like I have to.’ He shrugged his shoulders. ‘So, what do you say? Will you join me for a cup of tea?’

Not being the fool I used to be, I decided to accept that this was actually happening and nodded. ‘How could I reject such an offer coming from you?’

‘You couldn't,’ he replied, smirking.

‘Alright, then lead the way.’

‘Love to.’

This was very unreal. I was walking through Regent's Park with Tom Hiddleston. I clasped my pad, still waiting for the moment I would wake up. But I wasn't. I remained here at Tom Hiddleston's side.

‘So, what part of Germany do you come from?’ he asked and I realized just after a few seconds who he had spoken to.

‘Me?’ I asked and facepalmed myself internally.

Great, I was definitely making the best impression ever on the man! He had to think of me as being incredibly dumb.

‘Sorry,’ I excused myself. ‘I live in Darmstadt, that's next to Frankfurt am Main. But originally I'm from Hamburg.’

‘Why did you move? Did you not like Hamburg anymore?’ he asked and seemed really interested in my answer.

‘No, I moved because of the university in Darmstadt. It's really good for sciences,’ I told him.

‘Oh, what do you study?’

Okay, now we would reveal if he was like all other people.

‘Maths,’ I said and watched him carefully.

Oh, my god!

Tom Hiddleston was human!

Every time I mentioned my degree courses, the reaction was always the same. Disbelief and the immediate rise of my prestige. Most people obviously thought that you had to be some kind of demi-god (at least) to study mathematics.

So, you just rose to a god-like level in their minds.

Like if you were some super smart genius.

And the actor was no exception.

I laughed. ‘Just because I study it, it does not have to mean that I am good at it,’ I tried to explain. ‘I prefer doing creative stuff.’

We had left the park and he guided me through the streets.

‘But why do you do it then? Why don't you do something creative instead?’ he wanted to know.

I shrugged my shoulders. ‘I'm not brave enough. I just don't dare to give up something that will guarantee me a well-paid job for something unsure I love. I'm afraid of not being good or lucky enough to have success.’

‘I understand,’ Tom said and nodded.

‘I know it's sad,’ I replied, interpreting his expression. ‘Many people say that I would waste my life, preventing myself from being happy. But I just don't want to constantly worry about money, you know?’

He nodded again.

I laughed. ‘That's always a subject to kill a good mood.’

My words made him smile. ‘So then, let's talk about something else.’

‘Love to.’ I hesitated for a moment. ‘How long will you be in London this time?’

‘Not for long,’ he answered. ‘Since we're still filming “Thor: Ragnarok” in Australia, I can't stay here for long. I just manage to come over to see my family and friends for a few days every few weeks. I will leave again tomorrow.’

‘Wow, isn't it too long a flight for just a few days?’ I wondered.

‘Actually, it is,’ he admitted. ‘But to excuse myself, I also had an appointment yesterday for which I had to be in London.’

‘You definitely don't have to excuse to me!’ I said and shook my head.

Suddenly he stopped. Smart me needed five more steps to notice that he had left my side. I looked at him in a very puzzled way. A gentle smile appeared on his face, which was again enough to get me wet.

How did this man do this?

How could any man do this to a woman?

‘We're there,’ Tom explained his action.

‘Oh,’ I replied in my natural, intelligent way.

We were standing in front of a beautiful little tea house. It looked so British! And so much better than the one I had a job in.

‘Nice,’ I said, and again, I was amazed of how eloquent I was. How _creative_.

In contrast, Tom was the perfect gentleman as he held the door open to let me walk in first. Never before had any man held the door open for me. Tom Hiddleston was just way too good to be true.

We walked in and the actor guided me to a little table. In here it smelled so awesome. I loved the smell of tea. I took a deep breath and smiled.

‘This is so lovely,’ I said looking around as he took a seat as well. ‘How haven't I discovered this place yet?’

‘You've not been in London for long, you still have to be shown the secret spots,’ Tom explained.

‘Yeah, you might be right. Maybe you could show me around,’ I suggested with a smile. ‘No, I'm just joking. I know that you definitely don't have time for giving tourist tours. You've got better things to do.’

‘I'm afraid, yes, I don't have enough time,’ he confirmed my statement. ‘At least until the world has enough of me.’

‘Believe me, the world will never, never, _never_ have enough of you!’ I immediately replied. ‘You have the most loyal fans ever. They will never let you down.’

He nodded. ‘I know. I really appreciate their loyalty, but I can't understand. I'm just a normal person.’

No, he did not say that!

He was a god!

He was pure light!

And I was quoting Star Lord's mum. In my head.

I was not normal.

But pretending to be, I forewent my monologue about how awesome Tom Hiddleston was (even if I had the USB stick with the 200 charts of power point presentation always with me) and just replied, ‘Oh, I could explain it to you, but then I would reveal me being a fangirl, so I will skip that and just say that I can imagine, hoping you'll continue thinking of me being at least quite normal.’ I winked and he started laughing.

‘You've a great sense of humour!’

‘Aww, thank you!’ I felt so comfortable in the presence of the actor.

I would have never thought that. But it was great. And he was so close to me. If I stretched my arm, I could touch him. That was so super special awesome! I was so incredibly lucky today!

During my inner fangirling, Tom had ordered a pot of Earls Grey and some scones. It wasn't long until the waitress served the order. The actor took the pot and poured in two cups.

‘Do you also want some milk?’ Tom asked politely.

I shook my head and he put a little splash in his own cup.

‘I prefer my tea black.’ I smirked. ‘And I like it just like my men: hot and British.’

He laughed. ‘That's amazing!’

I shrugged my shoulders. ‘I do my best. Normally I fail trying to be funny.’

‘I can't even imagine that!’

Why could any word coming out of this perfect mouth (I would die for to kiss it) be understood as a compliment?

I watched him taking a scone and the clotted cream.

‘Sorry, I don't want to be impolite or something like that, but are you allowed to eat this?’ I asked.

He looked at me. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘I just thought that you maybe were on a diet during filming to stay in your perfect shape,’ I answered.

‘Actually, I am always on a diet,’ Tom admitted. ‘But for special occasions, I allow myself to cheat on it.’

My heart decided that this was the perfect time for a wild rave dance in my chest. He indirectly said that this was a special occasion. That _meeting me_ was a _special occasion_. It was a miracle that I didn't start crying. Or fainted. I just said ‘Oh, okay.’ and took a scone as well.

 

We continued chatting, had a second pot of tea, which (by the way) was excellent (and so were the scones). We sat in the tea house talking for a really long time.

I would have so loved to write down the whole conversation since I can still remember every single sentence Tom Hiddleston said, but he asked me to not spread what he told me. And (I mean, you know this man) how could I have refused to promise him to remain silent about the quite private things he shared with me? (Especially the part of the conversation which had been about his relationship with Taylor Swift and its ending. I had never been a fan of this relationship, I had not understood it, but when he told me about, he seemed so hurt. I had almost started crying, seeing him like that.)

Yeah, I can just say that this had been an almost perfect morning. The only thing that could have made it even better would have been more … _intimacy_ , if you understand what I mean. But, no, seriously, it had been awesome.

I was really sad when the tea pot was empty again and Tom looked at his watch.

‘I'm so sorry, but I will have to meet my sister in not even two hours,’ he said apologizing and all of sudden looked so cute again that I couldn't help but smiling.

‘It's okay. I could have never dreamt that you would waste so much of your precious time on me.’

The actor had signalled the waitress that we wished to receive the bill. Then he looked at me, confused. ‘Why shouldn't I? As you might have noticed, I really enjoyed your company within the last hours.’

The waitress came to our table and I wanted to reach for my purse, but Tom shook his head. ‘I'll pay,’ he said in a tone that didn't allow any backtalk.

And this was how I got a breakfast, paid by Tom Hiddleston.

He gave quite a high tip and the waitress thanked him before she left us again.

‘But before we go, may I ask you one more thing?’

‘Anything. I mean, yes,’ I responded, unwillingly quoting Harleen Quinzel.

‘May I now have a look at your works?’ He pointed at my pad.

I bit my lip and (I'm sure) I flushed. But I could not reject his wish. Not after the immense amount of trust he had put into me by telling me all the private stuff.

Now it was my turn.

‘Sure,’ I answered and handed him the pad.

I lowered my eyes, stared at my empty plate as he browsed through the papers. He remained silent for several minutes, just looking through my notes, poems, lyrics, drawings.

‘I told you that I understand your fans,’ I murmured. ‘And I also indirectly told you that I am a crazy fangirl too.’ 

Finally, I could meet his eyes again. I waited for a disgusted gaze or something similar, a flash of fright or even fear because he had revealed some quite private stuff to a fangirl. But there was nothing like that on his face. His expression was neutral.

Then he smiled.

‘I have to admit that I feel very honoured,’ Tom said. 

He took one of the drawings out of the mess of paper. It showed a pencil drawing of Tom on which he was lying topless on some pillows, the sun shining on his body, his muscles throwing shades. He looked in the distance with a peaceful expression on his face. In the upper corner (more like half of the paper), there was a portrait of him. It had taken me a week to draw it and I had planned to proudly present it on DeviantArt.

‘I really think you have talent,’ he told me, still looking at the drawing.

I felt warmth rising in my body. He was not disgusted. He even _complimented_ me again.

‘If you want to, you can keep it,’ I offered.

‘Oh, really?’

‘Of course!’

‘Thank you.’ He placed the drawing on the table and had another look in my pad. ‘Is this “Billie Jean”?’

I tried to see what he had discovered. It was one of my rewritten lyrics.

‘Yes,’ I answered. ‘Now, it's just called “Hiddleston”.’

His lips formed the words and I knew that he was silently singing the lyrics. Of course, I remembered them.

… _I am neither a beauty queen from a movie scene, nor am I famous, so I won't be the girl, who will dance on the floor with you Tom. I wished to be the one, who will dance on the floor with you Tom..._

Oh, yes, I remembered them damn well, even though I had rewritten these lyrics within 20 minutes (which was pretty good in my opinion).

… _Hiddleston is not my lover, he's just a man, who would be the perfect one, but this craving, it's no fun. Yes, he's the perfect one, but this craving, it's no fun..._

After a few minutes, Tom Hiddleston (the perfect one) looked at me again.

‘This is _awesome_!’ he huffed.

I blinked a few times. ‘Really?’

‘Of course! It totally fits to the rhythm,’ he answered. ‘Nevertheless, it's quite strange for me to read this.’

I laughed. ‘I can imagine that. But you are not... I don't know... afraid of me? Terrified?’

‘Why should I?’ Tom asked in return.

‘Don't know... creepy fangirl and so on.’

The actor shook his head. ‘These are good work and also respectful... well, most of them.’ He winked and wanted to put the lyrics back in my pad, but I just felt like giving him more for these kind words.

‘Oh, no, keep them too, if you like them,’ I said. ‘I can't sing anyway, so I don't have any use for them. All these lyrics just come into my mind and I have to write them down.’

‘An amazing talent,’ he gauged while putting the paper on top of the drawing and returning the pad to me. ‘Thank you for these.’

‘You're more than welcome,’ I said.

Tom sighted. ‘I'm afraid, I have to go now.’

‘Sure.’ 

We stood up and left the tea house. On the sidewalk, we stopped for a moment.

‘Thank you for these wonderful hours!’ I happily said. ‘This has been the best morning of my entire life!’

‘Don't say that! Your life will be long, there will be a lot more awesome mornings,’ he responded.

‘None as good as this one!’ I insisted.

‘You'll never know,’ he said with a mischievous smile that made my breath come to a halt again. ‘By the way, do you want to take a picture?’

I smirked. ‘It would have been enough for me to talk to you, I don't need a picture to remember this day forever. But since you've asked...’

I grabbed my phone and he came closer so that we would both be in the picture. I took two or three before I wanted to bring some distance between us again, but Tom said, ‘Wait!’

I stopped as he raised his phone and took a few selfies too.

What was that?

Tom Hiddleston took a selfie with me?

For _himself_?

That was totally crazy!

‘Alright... it was so lovely to meet you!’ Tom warmly said and hugged me.

‘It was super. Thank you so much!’ I enjoyed his proximity and his wonderful smell for a few seconds, before I let him go.

‘Then it's a goodbye,’ he said.

‘Bye. It was an honour.’

Oh, that started to become a sad moment.

Tom Hiddleston turned around and started walking away, before he stopped and faced me again. ‘I think you have an amazing creative talent. You really should consider doing what you love.’

He smiled again, pressing my presents at his chest while crossing the street. My eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

Then I really realized what had happened within the past hours.

I had met Tom Hiddleston.

I had _talked_ to him.

I had breakfast with him.

He had liked my creative stuff.

Now, all my self-control failed and I fangirled really badly for the next minutes...okay, hours... okay, days... But it was my perfectly good right to do, because I had gotten to know Tom fucking Hiddleston!

 

During the next days, or more like weeks, I always was like electrified when I went to Regent's Park in the morning. I didn't care that it was getting cooler and cooler as the end of October came closer. This particular spot in Regent's Park had become my favourite place in the world because there, the miracle had happened. And my morning ritual became even more important for me, because of this, I had met Tom Hiddleston.

Every day I kept an eye on the runners, even though I knew that I wouldn't see Tom since he was back in Australia for the shoot. After a few weeks, I already gave up hope that I would meet him ever again.

It was like a once in a lifetime thing.

So awesome but so unique.

Was life really like that?

 

Then it was end of October and really cold. I knew that I would only be able to come here for a few more days until it would be way too cold for just sitting under the tree. Plus, it was still dark in the morning when I usually used to come here.

It was about ten a.m. as I packed my stuff to leave for uni. Just as I tried to get up, someone offered me a hand.

I took it and got on my feet before I looked at the person. A wide smile appeared on my face.

‘Hi,’ I said.

Tom Hiddleston smiled back. ‘I somehow knew that you would still be here.’

‘Like every day,’ I nodded. ‘But sadly, not for much longer since it's getting too dark and too cold.’

I looked at him. He had gotten tanned. Then I noticed that he didn't wear his running clothes.

Did that mean...?

‘Have you just come to the park to meet me?’ I asked before I could really think about the meaning of the words.

No, that wasn't possible!

That was _ridiculous_!

He took a deep breath. ‘In some way. I have an appointment in Soho and instead of driving there, I decided to walk, and yes, I hoped to maybe run into you.’

And there it was again: my heart doing a rave dance.

‘Oh, why?’ I asked.

‘I wanted to give you something,’ he said and opened his jacket.

Then he handed me a quite big envelope.

‘I'm really sorry, I'm in a hurry,’ he excused himself, ‘but it was so nice to see you again.’

Before I could return any word, he had been gone again, and I asked myself if I had been just dreaming for a moment.

No, that was not possible since I still had the envelope in my hands.

Even though I couldn't wait to open it, I first returned to my flat. I went into my room.

Then I opened the envelope very carefully. There was just one page of paper in it.

I looked at it.

It was a pencil drawing. A beautiful woman, who was sitting under a tree, holding a pad and writing something. And in the upper corner, there was another drawing, the drawing of a face.

Oh, my god!

That was me!

Before I started fangirling again, I turned the page because I realized that something had been written on the back.

_Lovely Christina,_

_I wanted to thank you for this nice morning, the wonderful company and the normal talk. It has been my pleasure to meet you. I also wanted to thank you for your gifts. It had taken me a whole lot of time to draw these (and as you can see, I definitely am not talented) but I had plenty of time to do on my flights. I also tried rewriting a song for you but that just didn't work out. I'm really sorry for that, I tried._

_You are a wonderful, beautiful young woman, stay just like you are._

_Maybe we'll run into each other again someday._

_Lots of love,_

_Tom Hiddleston_

 


End file.
